Marked
by takuya
Summary: everyone has their inner demons, naruto's is just real and now..it could be free.  the only one that could stop it is the one person that has given up.  what will we do? shrugs
1. Good enough to eat

Chapter 1

**Good enough to eat**

It was another normal day the sun was shining the birds were singing and the whole world was

" DAM IT! Red again, I slipped in to kyuubi mode" the beginning of this shout was hear nearly all over the whole village and was proof that the number one loud mouth ninja was awake

Ok maybe not so peaceful

' Ok just calm down and relax, think calm happy though, blue seas, blue sky, free reman from Iruka sensei' when he next opened his eyes the world was back to normal as was he

" A bit early in the morning to be so loud isn't it dobe, what's the matter run out of ramen already" said a smug voice from the window

" DAM you teme! I be as loud as I want to, and what the hell are you doing in my house any way" shouted naruto his version already starting to turn red again

" Well you were being so loud I though you might have been in a fight" was the reply

" So you came to help me" asked naruto with a foxy grin

" No I can to help the other guy some times you go a bit over the top" was the cold reply

" Oh your so in for it now teme" and with that last word there first fight of the day was off to a flying start as in sasuke went flying from the window after the punch to the face

As always there fights were so powerful that it was no wonder that there never fought any one else other wouldn't have survived, Sasuke could unleash all his power and strength with the knowledge that Naruto would still be alive after would maybe not standing but alive, and Naruto who has never yet come across some one he couldn't kill if he really put his mind to it but he had to kind of a heart to ever do such a thing, which is probably a good thing,

Naruto eyes had long since gone red, which could intimidate other, but Sasuke knew it just meant he was getting in to the fight along with the wisp of red charka which some times came with some of the harder jutsu not to long later Naruto had Sasuke pined for once

" That one for me teme, I might be getting better at this strategy stuff" said Naruto looking in to Sasuke also red eyes

" Well that's only one out of the hundreds we had I won't be so soft on you the next one" was the only reply

" You know I heard that the girls say you look good enough to eat" came the random words from Naruto but in more of a half growl half purr, which was so much different to Naruto normal tone, with only a confused looked from the one under him, he continued

" I think I might give it a try" came the deeper voice as Naruto learned toward Sasuke's neck, but that was the last straw, Sasuke freed one wrist and put all his force in to this next attack, which connected solidly with Naruto nose

" TEME!!!! What the fuck was that for" shouted Naruto holding his nose in both hands blood was starting to drip from it already, he voice was back to normal even in a shout and after he open his eyes they were blue again

" You know I don't like any one near my neck!!" Sasuke shouted back his sharingan spinning faster

" I was no where near your neck, just cause I finally pined ya you go and brake my nose, I though we had a agreement for no faces or sensitive parts when fighting" Naruto said slightly sort but still total angry his nose still bleeding a lot

" No never mind lets get tsunade to look at that nose for you before you stain there clothes" and with that final word, he make the right hand signs grabbed Naruto wrist and teleported to her office

Arriving in tsunade office was no different then normal, with surprising speed even for a ninja she managed to down the rest of the cup of sake she was drinking and hide the cup and bottle before either saw it clearly

" Oh what have you been doing this time, I though I said not to get to rough when you fight" she said coming from be hide the desk to check the damage this time

" But it wasn't my fault baa-chan Sasuke punched me and I wasn't doing any thing" wined Naruto though it was slightly muffed by his hand covering his nose and some of his mouth

"It was not nothing he have a no face no neck, no…" Sasuke paused for a moment knowing that tsunade would know what he meant

" You know other 'parts', and as he tried for my neck I though he wanted me to take a go for his face" finished Sasuke his eyes had slowly been fading back to black after arriving

" How many times do I have to tell you I was no where near your neck, that mark still freaks me out, it may look like its dormant, but its just like a wild animal the moment you turn your back on it, it pounce and ripes out your jugular!" said Naruto sounding mostly angry but couldn't stop the memories of when he had seen the cursed mark at full strength

" You two can fight later, for now let me see your nose then brat" said tsunade as she came from around her desk and removed Naruto hands from around his nose

" Well even if it was broken it's nearly healed now, its just all the dried blood making it look worse then it was, in a minute or two every thing will be fine" tsunade explained with a sigh, Naruto always healed before he got to her so why did there keep coming

" Now that's sorted, you" she started pointing to Naruto

"Stay away from his neck"

" And you" she said now pointing to Sasuke

" Stay away from his face, and both of you stop trying to kill each other when you spar" she finished

" I would have stayed away from his stupid face if he hadn't gone near my neck" Sasuke shouted again

" How many times do I have to tell you teme I was no where near your fucking neck" Naruto shouted back

" Well unless some one else was using your face then it _was _you" Sasuke shouted back

" Well now that you mention it I have been having a little problem with kyuubi lately his charka keeps slipping though when I don't want it to and some times he's consciousness comes out as well, especially if I've been using a lot of his charka" replied Naruto kind of sheeply after spending so long trying to prove he was strong he didn't really like to show he had weakness like that

" Well if that the case then off with the shirt" was the calm reply from tsunade

" What!" squeaked Naruto a little in shock

" Oh don't be such a girl, off with the top so I can look at the seal and check it for you" was tsunade still calm reply

" But baa-chan why now I was just wining a battle with Sasuke" wined Naruto

" Oh just shut it and strip" said tsunade about three seconds away from ripping the top off herself, finally the top did come off and it was then the check up started, with a hand glowing in charka she pushed it around the seal

" You know I always wondered when was the first time that you used kyuubi charka" asked tsunade

" Well it was are our first real mission, it was meant to be a C for just genial threat to the clients life, but it turned out to be a B level maybe even A level, not only did we encounter two mist ninja just outside the gate who could have done some serious damage, but later on we then had two encounters with two A level missing ninjas, Zabuza demon of the mist and haku a killer with needles, we were only genices we weren't meant to face people that even Kakashi-sensei couldn't beat" Naruto started he really didn't want to talk about it, he hated how it felt like it could have been him,

" We were trapped in a prison of ice, as always the dobe was over his head I had to protect him as always" but Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto

" I didn't ask you to protect me! I didn't need you to kyuubi could have healed anything, seeing you die hurt more then any battle wound could and that's some thing that can't be healed" Naruto shouted at him

" Sasuke died am I missing some thing here" asked tsunade

" It was haku knowledge, by hitting pressure points in the neck he was able to put any one in to a state of false death, it was how he and Zabuza escaped are first encounter with them" explained Sasuke

" So what happened next" asked tsunade

" Don't ask me I was…on my way to…meet my parents at the time" Sasuke said softly

" Well don't bother asking me baa-chan every one from sakura to the third has asked me but I don't really remember, all I do was sitting there with Sasuke in my arms the only one who had ever tried to help me and it hurt so much inside and then I was looking at this boy I had meet in the woods" said Naruto before she even did have the chance to ask

"Kakashi-sensei said this was when he noticed the kyuubi's charka so I guess that would be the first" Naruto finished

" Well it's a good job to came to me this time, cause the seal is seriously weakening" said tsunade seriously as she had finished checking the seal

" What do you mean weakening, as in kyuubi going to take over my mind, or weakening as in kyuubi going to escape?" asked Naruto softly all courage and bravo disappearing

" Naruto the seal wasn't designed for what you used it for, it was meant to be a dam keeping the kyuubi charka trapped with you, but when used kyuubi charka it was like making a hole in the dam maybe small but powerful and over time all the times you made holes and resealed them has damaged the strength of the thing in total, am not total sure what would happen if the seal broken, after all it is possible for a demon to be held with in a human body without a seal and if need be you could ask gaara for some trips" said tsunade trying to make it better

" What on being an psychopathic insomniac" muttered Sasuke still bitter about how he was beaten by him and how he and Naruto seemed to get on so well

"SASUKE SHUT UP, this time I don't want to hear it just because your whole family was killed when you were six doesn't mean you always get to play the tortured childhood card, if you knew what it was like to grown up like us then you know better then to make fun of him, even though all your family died at least when there were here there loved you and cared for you and even in there death there give you a purpose, every day when you woke up you knew what you had to do train to kill your brother, but what if it was the other way around what if instead of your family died there all tried to kill you oh course having all your family trying to kill you is going to make you a bit edgy so he did the only thing he was good at the only thing where he made a different to the world, and if iruka-sensei wasn't so nice then I would have ended up just like him and just like haku a mindless killing tool,

If Orochimaru knew how strong I was going to be when I grew up am sure he would have come and taken me away probably given me everything and anything I would want I would have been his favourite, I would have been the best tool ever and probably could have destroyed every thing here without much help, and then I would have given him this body with all its power and strength, the ultimate purpose to help make the one that saved you live longer and get there dreams, so just this once Sasuke SHUT UP!!" Naruto shouted angrily Sasuke was worried that kyuubi might be coming out but his eyes were whole blue

" You two can fight about the meaning of life later for now I have some trips for you Naruto to help with not braking the seal" said tsunade trying to shut them up as always every one though that if Naruto was with Sasuke long enough he would learn to be quite but quite the contrary it had just made Sasuke louder

" Naruto first off I think that you should only use kyuubi power in a life or death problem, try working on control and using your only charka, plan a little before just running head first in to fight and using power to win, and in the mean time am going to check to see if I can find a way to make the seal better" explained tsunade getting up

" That its baa-chan, you drop the biggest bomb shell ever and then just basically say just take it easy, don't you have any thing better" asked Naruto raising his voice again

"dobe, if tsunade-sama says that the best thing to do right now then that the best thing to do so just be quite and do as she says" said Sasuke get annoyed again and giving him a hit on the back of the head just to reinforce what he said

" Fine teme, lets go am sure I got some scrolls on basic training back at my apartment you can help me with them" said Naruto turning and leaving you could tell how upset he was by how quite he was

" Thank you for all your help tsunade-sama, sorry again about the noise" said Sasuke leaving to follow the blonde

xxx

" Some interesting news has come to light from our spy's in Konoha" said a tall figure in a black cloak with red clouds on it, he had long dark hair held in a low ponytail, with eyes just as dark and hard as coal to any one who knew or feared him or both he was the one and only Itachi Uchiha

" Oh really what that might be" asked another cloaked figure every thing about him seemed to be tinted blue apart from his eyes which were just as black as his comrades, those that stayed alive long enough knew he as kisames

" The seal on the kyuubi has been weaken and now can be easily broken with the right tool" was Itachi cold and cool reply

" And with kyuubi power nothing will be able to stop us ever again" said kisames rearranging the large sword on his back

'And what will you do then ototo when the power of the kyuubi is on my side and not yours any more' though Itachi looking forward to seeing the look on his face when Sasuke found out his back up was gone


	2. Harsh Moments Draw You Near

Well here we are again another chapter for this fic

Chapter 2

**Harsh Moments Draw You Near**

" Well here we are, just let me see if I can find them" said Naruto after entering his apartment

" Well if you can't find them then I could learned you a few for now" Sasuke said in an off handed sort of way

" No it's fine Sasuke am sure there around here some where" replied Naruto as half of him disappeared under his bed

" Found them," he shouted as he pulled himself out from under the bed and dragged a box with him, Sasuke just stood there giving him a look

" I knew I had out them some where that I could find them later" replied Naruto to Sasuke look as he took out a scroll and started to read

" So your be ok with training like that for now then, if you need any other scrolls on charka I have tons of them that I don't use, and it would be fine if you wanted to look at them" said Sasuke trying to sound like he didn't care

" Its ok Sasuke I be fine with what I got and maybe baa-chan was right, I should stop using the fox's charka so much after all just cause he's in me doesn't mean I need to always use his strength instead of my own, well at least now I don't need to use it any more any way I got what I needed done so from know on it can be all me all the way" said Naruto reading the scroll more

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Sasuke

" Its simple, teme even you should be able to work it out, I need to be super strong to fight others who were super strong so I could get back something important" replied Naruto making a hand sign to move his charka

"You mean you broke the seal by using kyuubi to much, because of me" asked Sasuke feeling very uncomfortable, he couldn't save his family because he wasn't strong enough and now he might lose Naruto because he had left to get strong

" Don't say it like that Sasuke no one force me to use it and I chose to use it and to go after you and what other chose did I have back when I was just a genin how else was I going to beat a sonny unless I was as strong or stronger then him or he had some thing there feared so I had to use him, I don't regret it" said Naruto finally looking up and locking eyes with Sasuke

" Naruto if you're so good at learning all this stuff then why were you so bad before" he hadn't really meant to ask this it just sort of slipped out

" That one even easier then the other one, cause no one would teach me, I mean until I got to Iruka-sensei no one cared if I learned any thing or not, and by then he though I was doing it on purpose he could only help me so much, any more and he would have been accused of playing favourite which is also why the old man couldn't help me much when I needed it its even more important that a hokage doesn't play favourite" said Naruto in a tone that meant he really didn't want to talk about it any more

" Ok well then am off for the night if you need any thing just call you know even if its just some one to Practise on" said Sasuke heading for the door

" Thanks teme, but I can handle this on my own, but thanks for the offer and maybe if you said the first time then maybe it would have been different for both of us" said Naruto coming over and closing the door after he had left

Sasuke having stopped trying to get any more sleep that night as he knew that years of sleeping with one eyes open as it were changed and left to talk to tsunade to see if he could get some better answer about the seal from her

" Hokage-same" Sasuke called as he enter her office she was asleep on her desk again but at lest this time she was using a pillow instead of her paper work

"What is it uchiha unlike you some people do like to sleep longer then 5am" asked tsunade looking up and trying to get him in force

" I wanted to know if there was any thing more about the seal that you could tell me, and if you knew it was so dangers then why did you let him use it so much, it's a demon for heave sake all demons are dangers being under a seal just mean he try even harder to claw his way out" Sasuke asked in a shape tone he was a little on edge because he didn't get as much sleep as normal most of the night was spent having nightmares but not like before normally it was about the night he came home and found his parents dead with Itachi standing over them, not this time it started the same but after he pulled the door open and there was Naruto a huge whole where his stomach should have been but now just a big bloody hole and standing over him was kyuubi every thing about him was red from his eyes to his fur and even his teeth, and then he would repeat the same sentence as before

" You look good enough to eat" and then he would ran at him but just before he could bite him, he was awake

"Uchiha, I never liked you and taking to me like that is not helping much, and you know as well as I do that once Naruto sets his mind to it there nothing that going to change that, and the only reason I didn't kill you the moment that you stepped back here is because Naruto likes you so much and give up most of his life to bring you back so killing you would have meant that his sacrifice would have been for nothing" shouted tsunade

" Hokage-same I didn't mean to snap its just I came back only for Naruto and now it seems like some thing is going to take him away no matter what, I partially sold my soul for power so why do I feel so helpless" muttered Sasuke hanging his head

" And you don't think that I don't feel like that as well, as the hokage am meant to be the strongest person here, every one relies on me for every thing but the one person I really want to help I can't, I'm really starting to think that necklace of mine is cursed" tsunade snapped back at him

" Naruto is always one to beat the odds am sure he do it again, and if controlling kyuubi comes down to will power then am sure it will be no problem for him after all I never meant any one with more will power then him" muttered Sasuke

" Well just go and get him then Uchiha I found out from looking at his past mission history that the five point seal was able to lock away kyuubi power and if really needed then am sure I can get jiraiya to put it on him again" said tsunade

xxx

It was cold, why was it so cold and then I saw why, ice everywhere was ice

" Not here again please, I don't want to feel the pain again" pleaded Naruto but it still happened, he was in the ice prison again, haku's ice prison and then just like every other time Sasuke feel in to his arms still and cold

" It hurts so much, this pain inside like some thing is trying to claw my insides to shears" whispered Naruto as he held Sasuke close the pain inside was so much that he didn't even noticed when the needles sticking out of him went straight though his chest and only just missed picsesing his heart

" You did this, its all your fault" Naruto growled and looked to where he knew haku would be, he stood up and then suddenly as if some one had cut a part of the film he was in front of him with his hand though the other chest and as the mask fell it wasn't haku kind but girly face be hide it but Sasuke's, turning to look there was no Sasuke on the ground where he should be and the one in front was give him the same sad and empty look

" Naruto"

'Oh god that was Sasuke voice I killed him, and even worse I don't remember it happening' though Naruto trying to pull his hand from Sasuke chest but it wouldn't come free

"Naruto" his voice was still coming even though his dark eyes seemed to have lost any life there once showed

" Am sorry, am sorry, am sorry, am sorry," muttered Naruto over and over again after every sorry he tried to pull his hand free but this it wouldn't come by now tears were already falling

xxx

"Naruto!!" with a shout and a jerk Naruto was awake and sat straight up and right in to the arms of Sasuke himself

" Naruto?" Sasuke was a bit shock after Naruto woke and insatiably wrapped his arms around him as he just sat there like a rock

" Naruto what's wrong" asked Sasuke after I while he curled his arms around Naruto in what might be a hug

" Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" Naruto just repeated his name over and over as he cried in to the other top

" Naruto what's wrong!, what happened?" Sasuke asked again, as he moved one hand from the blond side to run though the blonde locks in a style he had seen tsunade do once, he wish it could have been like his mother had done for him, but as he grown older the memories of any thing with his family before the last night were fading away

" Dobe, tell me what's wrong" asked Sasuke in a harder tone then before as the softer one didn't seem to be working

" It was horrible… I was there in the prison again it was cold so very cold, so why was I burning inside… you had died I was going to fight haku and then before I knew it my hand was though his crest but then when that mask came off… it was you…I killed you and worse of all I don't even remember how I got there… but am sure it was all kyuubi fault, I never had to worry about him before so I act in a way that made other now they didn't have to worry either, but now I do have to worry about him and I don't want my friends to fear me because there think that if there to close the demon will kill them, I though I was done with being scared about people hate me for the kyuubi, and now am going to be alone again cause there going to be so scared there no going to want to be any where near me" said Naruto half in a whisper half just quite and mostly broken by a little sniff or hiccup as he held on to Sasuke even tighter, the good thing about have a best friend who used to be your enemy you know that if there ever have to fight you face to face you know there can do it

" Dobe your so stupid some times, you got some of the most powerful people in konha wrapped around your little finger there not going to let kyuubi become a problem for you or any one else" was the short answer to Naruto's fears

" Even you?" was the quite reply

"Do you think I be here if I wasn't, when I realised that I could just as strong fighting you as a enemy or an ally I chose the side where other were other weren't trying to kill me cause I was going against you" explained Sasuke that wasn't the whole truth but it was good enough for now maybe later he tell him the whole thing

" But what about your brother the moment you know where he is your going to run off after him again" stated Naruto

" If I try and chase two dreams at the same time I never get either one, so first I will become strong and then I go after him, I know when am strong enough to beat him when I can beat you" this was the only logic answer

"Cause kyuubi the only thing he fears, if he's still human enough to feel fear" said Naruto

"Not that you be able to tell any way Uchiha don't show emotions" Sasuke replied and then he remember why he was being held in the first place

" Nightmares that happen in a real place or part of some thing else are a lot worse then others because then you think there more likely to happen" said Sasuke knowing that some times memories are worse then nightmares because there did happen

" I can't promise you I won't die, that's a stupid promise no ninja can make that to any one, but how about I promise to try and make sure that kyuubi doesn't become a problem for you and to step in if need" this was probably the only promise that Sasuke ever made as it seem to him that promise were only made to be broken

" Thanks teme" muttered Naruto and let go of him

"Well get ready then tsunade wants us in her office right away, wants to talk to you about maybe seal kyuubi away completely so that even you cant get at him if need" said Sasuke get up and giving him some space to change

xxx

" Shouldn't we be planning to get the kyuubi" asked kisma

" In time, you remember what I said about hero's last time there always have a weak point" said Itachi take a sip out of the cup he was holding

" We already tried that and Naruto doesn't have a weakness," said kisma he would be angry but get angry with Itachi was a sure fire way to pain or death and some times both

" What little you know then, your right in saying that Naruto in himself doesn't have a weakness but he does have the habit of following Sasuke when he runs off so in fact all we need to do is get my dear little brother to fall in to the trap and Naruto will as well and we all know what Sasuke weakness is,…myself of course when ever he finds out that am around he comes run in the stupid attempt to kill me, so that means am Naruto weakness as well so all we need is to get Sasuke here and the fox boy will follow" explained Itachi once again drinking from the cup

" What on earth is that stuff your drinking any way" asked kisma

" It's chon café," said Itachi simplify

" Doesn't that just mean weasel coffee" asked kisma carefully after all he didn't want to cross Itachi as we already knows what comes of it

" Yes I believe it does, do you have a point" asked Itachi in his scary monotone voice

" Who, me!, no I just wanted to know when we were going to put the plan in to action" said kisma quickly

Tak: well that's another chapter done

Bgato: I wonder if there get that joke

Tak: am sure if there don't there ask

Bgato: any way I might tell them next time any way


	3. Weasel In Sheep’s Clothing

Tak: Well here I am again, I know it's been ages since my last update, I was working on a different story for a bit but am back now

Chapter 3

**Weasel In Sheep's Clothing**

After Sasuke has finally gotten Naruto to calm down after his dream and piled him off,

"Stop that," said Sasuke suddenly

"Stop what" was Naruto reply

"That"

"WHAT!"

" YOU KNOW WHAT"

"BASTASRD IF I KNEW DO YOU THINK I BE ASKING"

"You keep starring at me as if you want to eat me or some thing," Sasuke finally said

"Sorry" muttered Naruto softly moving his eyes to stare at his bed again

" You always do that what's with it any way, when ever I come around from being hurt your always starring at me as if you want me to go or something" demanded Sasuke

" It's not that" was his reply

" THEN WHAT" Sasuke all but shouted

" AM MAKING SURE YOUR STILL HERE OK, that I didn't image the fact that you came back, I watch you to make sure that this is real and that the pain of losing you is the dream, because you're the only one that ever came back, OK" shouts Naruto as he starts to cry

" Dobe of course am real, am I prove it to you, so you have no dealt that this is real" and with that he came over and kissed him then continued to work on one side of his neck before moving the to the other

Before either knew it both there tops were off leaving all that skin that need attention, and he wasn't going to leave one piece untouched, he started a slow and teasing trail down from his neck with kisses and licks stopping at his nipple to give it extra care, but before that his finger touched a star shaped scar just off where his heart was

" Is this your only scar?" he asked softly rubbing little circles in to it

" Yea… its what…I used to help… me train, every time I felt…like stopping I just looked at it… and knew that I had to…keep going…so I could bring you back" Naruto answered between pants

" Well you don't need to think like that any more cause am here to stay" and with that he went back to his work

With one long lick he cover the whole nipple then blow on it, after it had perked up from the cold he proceeded to suck and nip at the sinful bud massaging it with his tough

"Sa..ah..ah..suke" moaned Naruto as he put his hands in the raven locks and held on tight

" Now that is a good sound I liked to hear more of them," said Sasuke as he moved his attention on to the other, no more moans but a few mews

Sasuke continue he trail all the way down to Naruto belly button where all the problem was stored, he dripped his tough in causing Naruto to jump slightly

" Hey kyuubi if you can hear me in there listen up, I won't let you cause Naruto any more trouble, so you better not try any thing, or else your have me to deal with and we both now what my eyes can do" Sasuke told the demon

" Yea, tell that fox bastard who's boss teme" agreed Naruto

" But we do seem to have a problem here" continue Sasuke looking down

" Yea I know we both wearing to much," said Naruto as he moved his hands down from Sasuke hair to his waist

" You took the words right out of my mouth," said Sasuke as his hands also moved to help Naruto removed his extra clothes

" That not the only thing am going to take out of your mouth if your not careful" was the reply as he got Sasuke pants off

" You can try" Naruto pants soon followed

When both were in the proper state of undress Sasuke continued his trail down until he found what he wanted nested in golden hair, and started with a long lick from base to tip, causing the owner to release a sinfully tasteful moan as his spine arced up

"So do you want me to continue?"

"Rawrron" this sound was the only warning he got before Naruto learn up grabbed his shoulders and some how flipped him so that he was on his hands and knees under him, then he learned over and whispered in his ear

" Why should you get all the fun?"

" When you've got so much wonderfully soft pale skin on offer" he almost growled as he licked and sucked on the other neck before sinking his teeth in around the cured mark causing the owner to scream in pain

" Your mine now" was all he said as he lick away the blood, before doing the same kiss lick trail down his back until he got to his butt, where he grabbed him causing a gasp to escape from his soft pink lips

" Oh yes two cheeks of perfection, I can't wait to get in there" he growled before starting with one finger he was almost impossible tight

" I hope your little virgin hole can handle this, cause I can't stop now" was all that was said before a second finger was added the other was panting so uncontrollable he couldn't say any thing

" Let's just hope you really haven't got a stick up their or it's going to get pretty crowded in there soon" he added a third finger, remembering to hit his pleasure point every other turn causing the receiver to ark his spine bending his head back to look at him with lust covered eyes

"Ok that's you sorted, time to get ready myself" with which he spat in to his hands and got himself all covered up and ready

" Here comes the real fun" were the last words before he entered him fully

" Your still so very tight sasu but your loosen up after we get started" he said as he leaned over and gave him a kiss, the other was finally getting his breathing under control

" Well dobe what are you waiting for, an invitation!" Sasuke growled back at him

And with out any more prompting he was off, to start off with slow and gentle just to get use to the rhythm, but soon the pace was speeding up, he was going faster, deeper harder, and now he was hitting his pleasure point every time

"Oh…god" was the only thing apart from pants to past the other lips

" No not his name, I want you to say mine ok, you can do that right, _Sasuke_" he purred the name at him

"Na..na..naru..to" he finally got out

" Well done and here your reward" he hit the point dead one with a powerful thrust, causing him to ark his spine in a pleasure induced scream, as he was all going on, no one else would have noticed how one of Naruto's hands had slipped down to rest on Sasuke stomach and small amounts of red charka was seeping in from his finger tips, it stayed there for nearly five minutes before moving to grab his rock hard manhood which had been left unattended

" Looks like you need a little release" he whisper in the other ear as he gave him a little squeeze

" Yes… please!" he whimpered

" Well as you begged so nicely" and started to rub him in time to the thrust

" Am… am…coming" panted Sasuke

" Good that means am doing my job right," he said softly giving the bite from earlier another lick, this pushed him over the edge and with a cry of pleasure he came all over the bed, with his release he tightened up around Naruto cause him to pass his limit, and release his own red hot bundle deep within Sasuke before falling on the bed next to him and pulling him in to a hug

" Sasuke, thank you" said Naruto softly kissing his neck

" Dobe you don't need to thank me I liked it just as much as you," muttered Sasuke as he pulled the blanket over them a moment or so later both were asleep

Unfortunately the following morning the peace and happiness from the night before was gone

"God! Naruto why do you always have to take control over every thing, why no matter what I do, do you have to do it one better, there no living with you" shouted Sasuke as he shoved Naruto out of bed

" Sasuke it's not my fault, it feel like the right thing to do at the time" wined Naruto looking up at him from the floor

" Not your fault my sore ass, who's fault is it if not yours, I just wanted to give you a little pleasure something for you to see that I was here and fine, you're the one that went totally wild and took over the whole thing, honestly I don't know why I even bother with you some times" snapped Sasuke as he got dressed again

" Sasuke I said sorry, haven't you every done something in the heat of passion just cause you feel like it" Naruto asked still in a winy tone as he pulled on his shirt and boxers

" No, I always plan my moves even the ones filled with passion I plan" Sasuke snapped at him again as he finished with all his clothes

" Well I didn't hear you complaining about it last night," Naruto finally snapped at him

" Well maybe I was just keeping quite so I wouldn't hurt your feeling but know I don't care, nothing I ever do is ever good enough for you is it," he shouted as he stormed to the door

" Sasuke wait" back to whining

" Don't worry Naruto am not leaving konaha again if that what you think, just you!" then the door slammed

" Sasuke" whined Naruto still looking at the door, when it was clear that he wasn't coming back Naruto replaces the sheets and took them for washing

"Stupid Sasuke why do you always offer me a little happiness and then rip it away, you know am not a planer am a doer, that why we make sure a good team cause your the planner and am the doer, why can't I ever do any thing right" he slammed the washer door

On the other side of town there was an equal mad teen beating the hell out of a wooden pole

" Dam Naruto, why must you always do that, I spend a long time trying to get strong so that I can protect him from everything, but no matter what, no matter when I think that am strong enough to protect the one person that I care for, you just have to shove it in my face that am still to weak, you and him both you always make me feel weak" the sound of chirping birds were heard as he gathered charka in his hand and shoved it in to the post, it only went half way in instead of slipping it like normal

" Dam it! He's got me so messed up I can't even get my attacks to work properly" after this instead of trying again he just headed home but that probably wasn't the best idea for waiting in his door way was the one person he didn't want to see right now

" What do you want Dobe" he has his cold mask back on

"Sasuke I just wanted to see you to try and say am sorry, you know that nearly half my life is all action now question later, and I know that because of that it left a lot of mess for some one else with me to clean up, but if you always get mad and leave when I do something wrong how am I ever going to get better" pleaded Naruto from his spot on his doorstep

" Are you done" the cold mask was set nothing short of a nearly death was going to move it right now

" I guess," muttered Naruto looking like a kicked puppy

" Then go before I changed my mind about staying in this village," snapped Sasuke

" Sorry to bother you, I'll be going now," muttered Naruto walking off slowing with his head down

After that day no matter what any one did you could only ever find one of them in town at any time, but Naruto did finally get to his meeting

" Sorry am late baa-chan, I have a few problems I was trying to sort out," muttered Naruto without any of his normal glow

" Not with the fox I hope" asked Tsunade

" No not this time, just me problem, the fox has been really quite lately in fact" muttered Naruto again

"So what's up brat you seem to be kind of down lately, you know you can talk to us about your problems you don't need to keep them inside, we might be able to help" asked Tsunade

"Thanks for the offer baa-chan but this is something I have to sort out for myself, after all what sort of hokage would I be if I couldn't sort out my own problems," replied Naruto with a smile but it wasn't as bright as normal

"Ok off with the top then and I look in to how your doing and see just how quite the fox is" ordered Tsunade

" I think you just like looking at me half naked, come on admit it, pervy sage has rubbed off on you" teased Naruto this remarked just got him a whack around the head

" Just zip it and strip it" snapped Tsunade but was smiling, the check up went well and was soon over

"So Doc how's it looking should I bother to start any long book, cause if am going to crock soon then I should probably hop it and get my stuff ready, after all have to find some one important to leave my ramen to" asked Naruto as he pulled his top back on, his smile was back to its full brightness

" Your fine for now, it hasn't gotten any worse, keep this up and am sure it will start to get better, plus some thing on a little more personal note, if this problems of yours involves the uchiha try not to destroy to much, you two are worse then a war when it comes to property damage" was her only reply

" Don't worry so much baa-chan your gets more winkles," he said quickly before he duck from the book being aimed at his head

" Just get out brat" was the last thing he hear before he was out the door

A few more days went past and Naruto was still unsuccessful in getting Sasuke to talk to him, until finally he desired to give up doing like every one else and do it he's way, which for starts with him waiting in Sasuke doorway for him again

" What do you want this time dobe, I already told you every thing I planed to last time you where here" snapped Sasuke

" That's my point we not going to talk, neither of us it good at it so why even try that's not who we are, so lets settle this the way we always do" replied Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and started to drag him to the training ground

" To us words are meaningless, so lets just do what we normally do, last one standing was right, taijutsu only you don't use your sharingan and I won't use the fox bastard deal" asked Naruto

His answer was a well-placed fist to the face

"Deal"

"Cheap shot teme" whined Naruto trying to see where he had gone

" Never let your guard down Dobe you should know that by now, plus we didn't agree to the normal out of bounds rules, also that an added for biting my neck before what is it with you freaks and wanting to bite me" Sasuke voice came from the hidden area in the forest

The fight as expected from them when it got serious was huge and the training ground became a horrible mess and would be out of use for a while as it was being repaired, it calmed to a quite moment with Sasuke on the ground after being slightly off guard by one of Naruto punches he was just about to get up when some thing out of the ordinal happened a couple of foxes turned up vixens in fact and drop some raw meat at his feet

"You got the wrong one he's the one with the fox inside" Sasuke told them pointing at Naruto, he knew it was pointless but it came out any way, and the only thing it cause was that one vixen started to rub ageist him making little cooing sound and the other cuddled up in his lap, seeing the turn of events for his friend Naruto was overcome by his laughter

" Don't just stand there laughing help me out, you're the fox man around here do something to get them to leave me alone" demand Sasuke as all his tries to get them to go had failed

" Teme it's not my fault if all the girl find you inerasable, even the animal ones" was the reply but he still came over to try and shoo the foxes away it didn't work for him either, when he tried all that happened was that the one that was rubbing ageist Sasuke sided moved to rub at his ankle instead

" Lets call it a draw then shall we," asked Naruto as he pulled Sasuke to his feet the fox sliding off his lap as he was pulled up right

" Sure dobe, also I forgive you for before, your not a planner I do know that and if you suddenly started to become one then you wouldn't be who you are any more," answered Sasuke as there walked back to his place to get cleaned up and changed, the vixen only stop following them when there entered the town

xxx

"I found us the perfect place to set the kyuubi trap, a kind of small village but with a family of about the right size with the youngest member being of the right age, all we need to do is go and set it then with a few days we have that fox just where we want him" kisame informed his partner

"Lets go then we wouldn't want to keep my little brother waiting now would we" reply Itachi heading out for the village, at the outskirts he stopped his blue skinned partner

" You stay here, you know you don't blend in that well, and you look after my clock as well, I can't wear it if my plan is going to work" he ordered his partner handing over the tell tale black clock with red clouds

" Got it, lie low, don't draw attention to myself and wait for you to set up the trap," answered kisame, taking the others clock and headband, with out which he look liked a normal person

" Good, in three weeks give or take a few days for travel we will finally have the fox in our hands, but remember don't let any one see you if any one so much as gets a glimpse of you the plan is ruined, and I won't be pleased" Itachi said in his monotone voice which couldn't get any more serious if he tried.

Itachi entered the village and tracked down the person he was looking for a boy of about six and then waited till he fell for the genjutsu that he had set up, nothing to big but enough so he could get himself in to the boys life, after a few more steps the trap shut on his fate as he tripped over a stone he couldn't see and fell over, this was then followed by the normal six year old reaction to pain and started to cry

" Oh you poor little thing did you trip and hurt yourself" said Itachi softly as he crouched down to talk to the boy

" Yes" muttered the boy rubbing at his eyes

" My names Itachi what's yours" he asked in the same tone giving him a half smile

" I'm Keiichi," answered the boy

" That's a pretty name, want me to take you home, you know that mums have the magic power to take pain away" he said in the same tone but this time with a full smile

" If it's not to much trouble Mr Itachi Sir, after all we just meet" reply Keiichi sniffing a few things

" Of course its no trouble Keiichi, and please just call me Itachi" was his reply as he picked the little boy up

" Thank you Itachi" said Keiichi softly as they walked, Keiichi giving him directions on where to go, once there Keiichi's mother was there to meet them

" You know you didn't have to stop and bring him all this way, after all he is getting to be a big boy now" said the mother

" Its ok really ma'am, he reminds me of my little brother I couldn't just let him sit there and cry" said Itachi smiling at her

" Please don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old, my names Melosakiyama but you can call me Mel" she introduced herself

" Am Itachi, I already know Keiichi here, who was a very brave little boy" still smiling he put the little boy down on the ground and he entered the house

" Thank you very much for bring Keiichi home, you do want to come in and have dinner with us it's the least we can do for you" said Mel in that motherly tone

" I love to, as long as it doesn't cause you to much trouble" was Itachi reply as he shifted from one foot to the other nervously

" Of course you be no trouble at all its always nice to see a new face at the table" said Mel smiling even more, and with that Itachi entered the house and the boys life.

To an outsider every thing in the village may look normal, life was going by as it always has, but for the select few, a dark cloud was drawing close to one family, no on in it knew that there days were numbered, only one person knew when that finale day was to be.

It was the night of the family meal at Kyukansei household and today there was an added extra at the table the new favourite in the village, Itachi

" So then Itachi tell us where you learned to fight so well," asked Mel in between course

"Oh its not that much you should see what the Hokage can do back at the village I live in," answered Itachi honestly

"We know the place, we went there for the coronation of the fifth Hokage such a pretty women she was" reply Kohaku from where he sat next to his wife Mel

" Even I got to see her, but I don't know how some one so young got to be the leader or maybe that just proves how great she really is" added Keiichi

"Well that part of her mystery" said Kohaku with a dreamy look in his eyes

xxx

It was dark he knew he had been out longer then he intended but he was just getting good at his aim, he had just entered the family ground when some thing didn't feel right he kept running, there were marks all over the walls of the house and that's was when he noticed it all the houses were dark, even if a few member had turned in for the night there should be the odd light here and there, he started running faster and faster trying to get to the safety of his home, but once there it was just as dark which it shouldn't have been his mother always left a light on for him, he yanked the door open and ran in search for his parents, he came to there study he heard voice inside this must be where there are

" MUM, DAD ARE YOU IN THERE" called Keiichi about to open the door

"NO KENNCHI DON'T COME IN HERE" his mother voice came thought the door filled with panic and fear

But he did open and there before him on the floor were his parents bodies cut up and lying in a pool of there own blood, but worse of all was the person standing over them raven hair pulled back from his blood filled eyes by a slashed up leaf headband a bloody knife still in his hand

" Mother, father, what…what happened" he couldn't progress the information

"There were weak that's what happened," answered Itachi the cold and deadly tone back

"What, Itachi did you do this, but why" his mind was frozen all he could see was the blood

"Because there were weak, and your next" he started to come closer the knife dripping blood on its way, but now Keiichi mind was set and he ran faster then he even knew he could

"Please don't kill me Itachi, please please don't kill me" shouted Keiichi as tears were running down his cheeks and then as if by magic Itachi was in front of him

" Don't worry Keiichi I won't kill you now, your not worth it, run to konha and tell the Hokage that Uchiha Itachi was here and will continue to kill until he gets what he wants, now run and flea, cling to your pathetic life knowing that you will always be weak and worthless" the knife left Itachi hand and cut the boys shoulder this was the shock he need to run and he didn't look back

Tak: dum dum duher

What is going to happen now I guess your just have to wait and find out next time

An: please feel my pain with me half way though this chapter I found out _the_ _truth _about Itachi, do you guys now how hard it is to write work with some one you just found out wasn't who you thought there were, well life must go on, plus please don't hate me for killing off the kids family it need to be done for the plot


	4. Chose Life or Death

Chapter 4

**Chose Life or Death**

Life in the hidden village of leaves was passing smoothly for once. Every morning Sasuke would check the seal with Naruto, and then they would spar for a little before Sasuke took the report from that morning over to the hokage for her to check it was indeed still working right. Today was no different – that is, until Sasuke got to the tower.

Some one was already with Tsunade. They sounded young, and as if they were crying. Sasuke waited for them to be finished before going in, but couldn't help but hear some of what was being said inside.

" He was so nice, almost like he was a part of the family." The child sounded male as well.

" What happened after you meet him?" Tsunade.

" He acted like my big brother, he helped me with my homework and started to teach me how to fight." The boy again, sniffing a lot.

" Then what?" Tsunade, her voice full of dread, as if she already knew the answer but had to ask any way.

"He killed them, every one, my whole family as if their blood meant nothing to him…but not me, he needed me to send a message." Some thing in the boy's voice triggered some thing in Sasuke's mind and he stumbled back, the night he lost his family trying to claw its way to the front

" What was the message?" Tsunade's 'give me the answer or else tone'

" That Uchiha Itachi killed them, and that he would continue to kill until he got what he wanted." Anything else that might have been said was drowned out by Sasuke throwing up in the corner.

Sasuke ran from the tower at full speed back to his place to pack and leave to find him. The one thought going though his mind was

'I won't let you do this to any one else!'

Meanwhile, on the other side of Konoha, some one else was getting some bad news as well.

_Hey brat, just thought you'd like to know, that dark bitch you like so much is getting further away from his home, in the direction of the outside gate. _

"Damn him, what the fuck does he think he's up to?" muttered Naruto as he took off to intercept Sasuke.

A punch to the jaw was Sasuke's first sign that Naruto knew he was on the move.

" Damn it, Sasuke! You promised me you wouldn't try and leave without me! You promised to stay here until you were strong enough to beat me and only then would you leave! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU?" Naruto shouted as he watched Sasuke focus on him.

" He's near. He killed a boy's family to taunt me. I need to go now or else even more families are going to die – I won't let him do that to any one else. I have to go." Sasuke's voice was like the calm before the storm.

"There's no living with you some times, is there? Do your promises actually mean anything, or are they just words? Are you going to become like everyone else in this village and promise me something you'll never deliver? Do you want me to give up on you? 'Cause I need to hear from your own mouth. I wouldn't accept it from any one else…only yours" Naruto's eyes had glazed over in hurt and pain, waiting for Sasuke to hit that final nail in the coffin that would seal his fate.

" Come with me then. I only promised not to leave you, but if you come I won't be braking my promise. You can help me fight, I'm always stronger when I have you to protect, plus if I get too far in you can drag me back like always." Sasuke's mood had evened out and he was now thinking a bit clearer.

" Fine, but I'm holding you to your word about dragging you back if it gets too much," replied Naruto as he started to drag Sasuke to his place.

" Naruto, wrong way. The gates are in the other direction," muttered Sasuke, looking confused.

" As if I'd let you out of my sight when I'm packing," was Naruto's remark.

It wasn't that long until both boys were heading for the outer gates, one's mind a storm of pain and anger, the other surprisingly empty.

" Should we tell Tsunade we're leaving?" asked the blond one, his face for once not adorning a smile.

" She wouldn't let us go. Plus if I go back I won't be able to control my self, you know that," answered Sasuke.

" Oh yes, mister control himself, 'I plan every thing I do', where was that lack of control when you tried to beat my head in for doing something unplanned?" mocked Naruto.

" Ok, fine, I get the point. Now just drop it, ok? I forgave you in the end didn't I? After all, we have far more important things to worry about. It's not like we can surprise him, he knows that I'll be coming – in fact that's why he did that to the kid, 'cause he knows that I'd come after him. He just likes to torture me. We just need to get there quickly so I can stop him from doing this to any one else," snapped Sasuke.

" Fine, I get it. Let's just keep going – I really don't want to have to fight you over this," replied Naruto.

The team of two had been running all day and most of the night. When it became too dark to see, they set up camp for the night. Naruto had some thing to eat, but Sasuke refused. He had been sick after all the running but had passed it off as just being worked up over what his brother had done. Soon sleep took them both.

The morning was no different – Sasuke wouldn't eat, and Naruto was now starting to worry.

"You know, you really need to eat if you want to have the strength to attack your brother when we get to the village," muttered Naruto softly, handing Sasuke a protein bar.

" I'm just not hungry – unlike you, I can go longer than ten minutes without having to eat," snapped Sasuke, turning away from the food offered to him.

" Come on Sasuke, it's been over twelve hours. You need to eat or you'll pass out before we even get there. Don't think I haven't noticed how your not at your best when we were on the move," begged Naruto, coming closer with the food.

" NARUTO, JUST SHUT UP, OK? I'm stressed about this enough already, I don't need you breathing down my neck making me regret letting you come!" shouted Sasuke, getting to his feet and then almost falling straight back down.

" See what I mean?" said Naruto softly, coming to his side.

" Just eat half, ok? If you still feel sick after I won't make you eat the rest," Naruto said just as softly as he snapped the bar in half.

" Fine, if it will shut you up," replied Sasuke, taking the half bar and eating it.

" See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" said Naruto, with his foxy grin.

" Shut up, or I'm going to throw up on you," was the snapped rely.

Soon both ninjas were on the road again, and reached the village – or what was left of it. When the duo reached it, the place was only a smouldering pile of ash.

" We're to late," muttered Naruto sadly.

" He's still here, I can feel it," replied Sasuke, his Sharingan activating.

" Closer than you think," a voice whispered in his ear. He turned around and froze, his mind trapped.

" Sasuke!" shouted the blond, trying to get to him – but the weasel's blue-skinned partner was holding him.

" Take a good look Naruto, after what I do to him he might as well be dead," said Itachi calmly as he held Sasuke up by the neck.

" No, no! NO! NO!" With every word the blond got louder and fought harder, his charka coming out blue. It soon burned to red and then suddenly he went still like a puppet with the strings cut, but the charka continue to grow and circle him. A face was seen in the charka, soon followed by a leg, but as it touched the ground it became solid. Then the next leg touched down.

"This wasn't meant to happen," said Itachi calmly, dropping his brother.

"_What did you think would happen when you broke the seal, stupid human? That I would be free floating charka that you could collect?" _shouted Kyuubi, a back leg coming out of the ring of firey red charka around the limp blond.

" _That was your first mistake." _The final leg was free, and Sasuke was staggering to his feet.

" _Your second was thinking that I wouldn't do anything to you for trying to kill me so many times before. But luckily I'm feeling in a good mood, and for helping me to be free I will give you a reward – your life. And as for you…" _he said, turning to the younger Uchiha – his noise was roughly the size of Sasuke's whole body.

" _You already have your reward for helping to free me, but I guess if it wasn't for you he might have never even tried to become a fighter, so I'll give you this."_ And with that, one tail shot out and wrapped around Itachi's eyes and the other around his stomach. This was followed by a scream of pain from Itachi.

" _My gift to you – a weaker brother. Take your revenge; he's had his precious eyes take from him and his charka coils have been crippled. But be careful, young one, for that body won't last long – hosts who have had their demons removed don't have a very long life expectancies. So now it's your choice. What do you want? To save the blond idiot or to give justice to some dead sprits? But think quickly – he's fading fast," _growled Kyuubi as the red charka around the blonde faded out.

" How do I know you won't just try and kill me the moment I turn my back?" gasped Sasuke.

" _Like I said, I'm in a good mood. After all, if he had never met you I think the blond brat might have even tried to kill himself. NOW CHOOSE! I don't have that much patience, and if you make me loose it I might just kill you," snapped Kyuubi. _

Sasuke looked back and fourth between the pale blond panting on the floor and his brother, who was being held up by his partner.

"_Tick tock, little brat. Every second you wait is a second he's closer to death. What do you chose?"_ Kyuubi growled again.

" FINE!" with that, Sasuke grabbed the blond and ran for it.

"Don't you dare die now that I've chosen you over killing him," muttered Sasuke as he ran off carrying the blond back home.

" _Run, young Uchiha. I won't kill you, but I'm planning on finishing where I left off before, so if you want to see anything of Konoha but dust you'd better get there first," laughed Kyuubi. _

Sasuke ran at full speed until nightfall, when he collapsed from exhaustion. Naruto still hadn't regated conciousness.

" Come on dobe! You have to wake up. You're making me sick with worry – plus on top of that just think about what Tsunade is going to do to me if I come back with you like this. She'll think its my fault…well, I guess it is in a way, if I was just strong enough not to go after him in the first place you would have never come after me…and we wouldn't be in this situation," muttered Sasuke softly, watching the pale blonde for any sign of movement.

" Dobe, you better wake up soon or you'll be in big trouble," were Sasuke last words before sleep took him for the night.

A black fox is running though the woods. You cant really tell much else about it, apart from it's swollen stomach points out it's pregnant. Soon she starts to whimper and twitch as ripples pass over the stretched skin; this is followed by the birth of the first baby kit. The rest follow shortly. She had three in total; one black, one red, one blonde. Afterwards she looks up as if to stare at the one watching. It's only then can you see her eyes are red. Then the world faded to black and Sasuke woke with a shock.

" Ok dobe, let's go," said Sasuke, standing up and instantly falling to his knees and throwing up.

" Come on dobe, you have to wake up so you can nag me about my health, you know no-one else will." When Sasuke finally got to his feet again and could stay there, he picked up and the blond and continued to run.

Sasuke finally made it back to Konoha just as it was going dark. The first thing he did was head to the hokage tower. Knowing that Tsunade would be there, he ran in without knocking and she looked ready to kill with fire in her eyes.

" Tell me what happened in ten words or I rip your head off," she said, deadly seriously.

" The seal's broken and Kyuubi is free," he relied shortly.

"Explain every thing NOW!" she shouted.

" Can I have more than ten words this time?" he asked.

" Just do it!" she snapped as she came over to check the blond.

" What always happens, and what you thought would. I heard you talking about him and went to fight him, Naruto followed like always, it was a trap and he caught me, Naruto tried to save me and like always when it comes to me his control slipped, and then this." Sasuke looked down at the still silent blond.

" Well, he's ok. Suffering from a severe case of charka exhaustion and minor burns on his stomach, not to mention the psychological damage done, but over all he's going to live," said Tsunade finally, sighing in relief.

" But Kyuubi said he was going to die – that hosts don't live long when their demon's are removed?" asked Sasuke.

" Normally the demon is removed by force, causing a lot of stress and torment to the body which leads to shock and then death, but Kyuubi was unleashed almost voluntarily so not as much damage to Naruto's body as with some one else in the same shape. But that does bring up the problem of why he let you go," explained Tsunade.

" He said because he was in a good mood, but that we would have to hurry if we wanted to see Konoha again as he was planning on finishing what he started," added Sasuke.

" Well that's bad news. I need to find some way to deal with this. Take him home – he's about as fine as he's going to get," Tsunade told him as she got up and started to go though files.

" So he's not going to die?" Sasuke asked softly.

" Not from this, anyway. Now get out of here – I've got a psycho demon with a grudge on the way that I need to deal with," she snapped, and he followed not wanting to get in to any more trouble.

Once Sasuke had returned Naruto to his bed he sat down and waited.

" Come on dobe, wake up already. We all know you're the only one that can give Kyuubi the ass kicking of a life-time," pleaded Sasuke as he leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping for some of the rest he had missed in the pasted few days.

Tak: well that's it for this chapter hope you like it; I get to more when I can


End file.
